Maehara's Secret Investigation
by nakashima eru
Summary: Penyelidikan rahasia Maehara mengenai apakah Isogai Yuuma seorang gay atau bukan.


**Maehara's Secret Investigation**

 _by Nakashima Eru_

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** by Matsui Yuusei

 **Rate K+**

 **Friendship/Drama**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _Sejalan dengan telah dilegalkannya pernikahan sesama jenis di Amerika, inilah pendapat dari beberapa pasangan gay yang baru saja melangsungkan pernikahan mereka secara terbuka di hotel mewah di New York.'_

PIP

"Kenapa dimatikan, bu?" kulirik ibuku memencet tombol _power_ di _remote control_ dengan penuhh emosi.

"Huh, mau jadi apa dunia ini? Sekarang pernikahan sesama jenis sudah legal di negara adidaya. Memangnya bagaimana menurutmu dengan yang akan terjadi di negara lainnya?" ia menginginkan pendapatku rupanya.

"Mungkin cepat atau lambat akan mengikuti." Aku menjawab sekenaku, sih.

"Makanya ibu sudah sangat sesak dengan kemungkinan itu. Hiroto, kamu harus jadi laki-laki sejati! Cintailah perempuan yang kau cintai! Orientasi seksualmu harus lurus!" gawat. Ibu serius sekali kali ini. Pegangannya di pundakku sampai terasa sakit ditambah dengan tancapan kuku panjangnya.

"I-ibu, apa kau meragukanku, anak laki-laki sejatimu ini? Aku memang tampan, banyak gadis yang terpesona dengan ketampananku bahkan laki-lakipun—"

"Maka dari itu! Hati-hatilah dalam pergaulan! Luruslah!"

"Baik!"

"Ok, karena hari ini hari minggu, ibu libur kerja, kamu libur sekolah dan sayangnya ayahmu masih saja lembur kerja, maka dari itu ibu akan membuatkanmu cemilan. Kamu mau apa, Hiroto?"

" _Pancake_ dengan selai nanas." Aku menetapkan pilihan cemilanku dengan semangat.

"Aduh-aduh, anak ibu ini selalu suka kuning, ya." Ibuku yang selalu merusak _mood-_ ku.

"Aku memilih selai nanas bukan berarti gila kuning, bu!"

Ya. Hari ini hari minggu. Hari yang sangat dinanti-nanti oleh semua orang yang hanya bisa menikmati hari libur di hari ini. Namun tidak denganku. Aku justru jarang punya kegiatan menyenangkan di hari mingguku. Mungkin karena sejak beberapa minggu lalu, sahabat dekatku, Isogai Yuuma mulai bekerja sebagai seorang _Butler_ di kafe.

Yuuma adalah teman terbaikku. Dulu setiap hari minggu ia selalu berkunjung ke rumahku untuk menikmati berbagai cemilan yang dibuatkan ibuku. Yah, itu dulu. Dan sekarang aku kesepian dengan kegiatan monoton antara menonton tv, baca komik, tiduran dan makan cemilan.

Oh, ya. Ngomong-ngomong mengenai berita homoseksual di tv tadi, apa ada ya, anak laki-laki di kelas E yang cenderung _gay_? Lho, kenapa aku berpikiran seperti ini?

Eh, tunggu. Ada seorang anak laki-laki cantik yang rambutnya selalu panjang. Nagisa Shiota. Dia juga sangat dekat dengan Karma. Jangan-jangan, jangan-jangan— eh ya, kenapa aku bisa melupakan peristiwa Nagisa mencium Kayano waktu itu, sih? Ok, dia normal.

Hmm, sepertinya semua anak-anak kelas E lurus semua. Syukurlah.

Ah, bosan sekali aku hari ini. Apa yang saat ini sedang dilakukan Yuuma, ya? Pastilah dia bekerja, dasar aku bodoh!

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Yuuma, kurasa dia anak laki-laki yang paling jarang atau bahkan tidak pernah dekat dengan anak perempuan di luar urusan ketua kelas. Lalu selama aku bersamanya, dia belum pernah mengajakku membicarakan anak perempuan. Kalau ada tugas kelompok berpasangan, dia selalu memilih anak laki-laki. Dan juga, kurasa selama ini dia hanya berteman dengan laki-laki!

Gawat! Gawat! Gawat!

"I-ibu, aku keluar dulu!"

"Hiroto! Mau kemana? _Pancake_ -mu hampir matang, nih!"

"Ke rumah teman!" aku mengabaikan keterkejutan ibuku. Maaf, bu. Nanti akan kumakan semuanya setelah ini selesai.

Saat ini Yuuma sedang sibuk bekerja. Itu artinya akan aman jika aku menggeledah kamarnya. Aku akan minta izin kepada ibunya untuk mengambil bagian yang harus kukerjakan dalam tugas kelompokku bersamanya.

Yosh! Mungkin dengan ini aku bisa menemukan petunjuk tentang dirinya!

"Permisi…." Rumah Yuuma ramai dengan adik-adiknya seperti biasa.

"Iya, uhuk-uhuk." Ah, ibu Yuuma. Sepertinya tubuhnya sudah lebih segar ketimbang terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya.

"Bagaimana kondisi anda, nyonya Isogai?"

"Syukurlah kesehatanku mambaik, Hiroto. Karena Yuuma akhir-akhir ini selalu membelikanku obat herbal dengan uang hasil kerja paruh waktunya."

"Syukurlah." Aku memang selalu bangga dengan temanku yang satu ini.

Tuhan memberkatimu Yuuma. Kau memang anak yang sungguh baik dan berbakti pada orang tua. Aku sampai ingin menangis, nih.

"Ng, nyonya Isogai, apa Yuuma pernah didatangi anak perempuan di rumah? Misalnya hanya untuk bermain atau diajak berjalan-jalan?" ya. Aku memulai penyelidikan rahasiaku.

"Hmm, setahuku sih tidak pernah." Gawat, ibu Yuuma bahkan sama sekali tidak curiga akan keanehan akan laki-lakinya. Setidaknya aku pernah didatangi Okano dan beberapa anak perempuan lainnya.

"Permisi, nyonya Isogai, sebenarnya aku ke sini untuk mengambil bagian tugas kelompok yang harus kukerjakan. Apa aku boleh masuk ke kamar Yuuma?" sip. Aku mengatakannya dengan nada polos.

"Duduklah saja di sini. Aku yang akan mengambilkannya." Oh, tidak.

"Be-begini nyonya Isogai, tugas itu sangat rumit dengan berbagai bagian kecil yang terselip di berbagai sudut sehingga harus dikumpulkan dan saya tidak ingin merepotkan anda karena saya rasa tugas itu sulit untuk ditemukan." Bodohnya diriku membuat alasan yang tidak masuk akal.

"Kalau begitu silahkan, Hiroto. Aku sangat minta maaf jika kamar Yuuma berantakan sehingga membuatmu kesulitan menemukan tugas yang terselip." Ah, ibu Yuuma selalu baik. Meski aku mengarang alasan sampah tapi beliau mengizinkanku untuk menginvasi kamar anaknya dengan senyuman tulus.

"Te-terma kasih, nyonya Isogai." Aku mulai berdiri.

"Setelah tugasnya berhasil kau temukan, kembalilah ke sini dan kita nikmati teh bersama."

"I-iya." Aku sangat bersyukur dengan kebaikan hatimu, nyonya Isogai.

Saat kugeser pintu kamar Yuuma, mataku sungguh termanjakan dengan tatanan rapi di sana. Kamarnya memang sempit, dan aku berpikir ia bahkan tidak tidur di sini, mungkin ia tidur bersama ibunya. Berbagai buku pelajaran amat tebal yang diberikan Koro-sensei terjajar rapi di sebuah meja bersama dengan benda-benda lainnya.

"Apa aku tega membongkari properti Yuuma?" lirihku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Penyelidikan ini kulakukan demi kebaikan sahabat terbaikku, Isogai Yuuma!" Aku memantapkan hati.

Aku membongkar di sana-sini, syukurlah kamar Yuuma ini sangat sempit sehingga tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagiku untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan.

Namun aku sangat kecewa.

"Aku tidak menemukan buku porno. Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak menemukan sesuatu yang berbau perempuan dan kemesuman." Tanganku mulai gemetar dan tubuhku sedikit limbung ke belakang.

 _DUK_

Oh, aku menimpa sesuatu.

"Kardus?" aku penasaran. Jadi aku mencoba membuka kardus misterius ini.

"Jangan-jangan di dalam sini ada—"

" _OH MY GOD_! TIDAAAAKKKKKK!"

Aku segera lari keluar dari rumah Yuuma.

"Hi-Hiroto?! Ada apa?! Tehnya?!" aku bahkan mengabaikan ibu Yuuma karena keterkejutanku yang luar biasa.

Ya Tuhan! Ya Tuhan! Ya Tuhan!

Apa-apaan tadi?!

Sekardus penuh berisi bermacam-macam pakaian perempuan! mulai dari _one piece_ , gaun bahkan yukata ada di sana.

"Yuuma, apakah sebenarnya kau suka bermain _trap_?" aku berbicara sendiri sambil berlari dengan suara parau.

"Haahh…haaahhh…." Oh tidak. Aku kelelahan akibat lari sepanjang jalan.

Kini aku berjalan gontai menyusuri jalan menuju rumah. Pikiranku berkecamuk dipenuhi berbagai asumsi tentang siapa Isogai Yuuma sebenarnya. Ah, ini sangat membingungkan.

"Ibu, aku pulang." Kubuka pintu depan rumah dan segera tercium bau _pancake_ yang amat manis.

"Selamat datang. Cepat sekali kamu mainnya? Jarang-jarang keluar rumah di hari minggu seperti ini, kenapa kau segera pulang, Hiroto?"

"Ibu, aku minta _pancake_ -nya. Aku lelah dan lapar."

"Kau mengabaikan pertanyaan ibu lagi. Nih, ibu membuatnya sepenuh hati, lho."

 _Pancake_ buatan ibu memang sangat enak dan setidaknya bisa sedikit menenangkan pikiranku. Aku tidak boleh menyerah. Aku akan membuktikan kalau Isogai Yuuma adalah laki-laki yang lurus sejati.

"Ibu, apa aku boleh minta uang?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin ke taman hiburan bersama Yuuma."

"Bukankah dia sibuk bekerja?"

"Setidaknya sedikit ada waktu sebelum taman hiburan ditutup setelah ia pulang bekerja."

"Baiklah, karena ibu sangat menyayangi kalian berdua, jadi bermainlah dengan gembira." Terima kasih Tuhan, engkau telah memberiku ibu yang baik hati.

Aku telah menelepon Yuuma, memintanya langsung menuju taman hiburan setelah selesai bekerja. Dia langsung menyetujui ajakanku. Sebenarnya selama ini dia selalu menyeteujui ajakanku, sih. Bagian itulah yang sangat kusukai dari Yuuma. Bagiku, ia adalah seorang _'Yes Man'_ sejati. Dan kuharap dia juga seorang laki-laki lurus sejati.

"Ok, minuman ini akan menentukan Yuuma yang sebenarnya." Aku dengan mantap meletakkan segelas jus setroberi dengan sedotan meliuk-liuk membentuk hati lambang cinta. Segelas jus yang didesain khusus untuk diminum berdua bersama pasangan. Agak malu juga sih, duduk sendiri dengan menghadap segelas jus seperti ini.

"Hiroto!" ah, itu Yuuma. Dia melambaikan tangan dan memakai pakaian yang sangat kasual. Menampilan laki-laki sejati. Bagus! Sejenak membuatku lupa akan isi kardus menakutkan tadi.

"Yuuma!" aku membalas lambaian tangan Yuuma.

"Sudah lama menunggu? Haah…haahh…." Ia kelihatan sangat lelah seperti setelah latihan di hutan bersama pak Karasuma.

"Belum. Duduklah. Kau berlarian sepanjang jalan, kan? Ngos-ngosan begitu."

"Aku takut kalau taman hiburannya keburu tutup."

"Ini. Ayo minum jus ini untuk melepaskan dahaga dan kelelahanmu." Inilah waktunya!

"Ok."

Apa ini?! Apa ini?! Apa ini?!

"EEEEEHHHHHH—"

"A-ada apa, Hiroto?!"

Sial! Saking kagetnya aku berteriak dan mengejutkan Yuuma. Aku merasakan panas di wajah dan aku yakin sekarang wajahku merah menyala. Oh, ibu, aku malu sekali. Tadi wajah kami sangat dekat bahkan dahinya sampai menyentuh dahiku. Hidung kami juga hampir bersentuhan.

"Ke-kenapa…." Aku terbata-bata.

"Kenapa apa, Hiroto?" Yuuma terlihat sangat polos.

"Kenapa tanpa malu atau apa kau langsung minum jus ini Yuuma?" aku bertanya dengan nada lebih ke meminta penjelasan.

"Kau menawariku tadi." Yuuma agak bingung.

"Maksudku kau minum saat aku juga sedang minum."

"Apa tidak boleh?" ya Tuhan, dia memasang wajah malaikat yang tanpa dosa.

"I-itu, kan— ya sudah, ayo sekarang kita naik komidi putar saja." Aku mencoba memperbaiki suasana hati.

"Karena aku yang mengajakmu bermain, jadi aku yang akan mentraktirmu, Yuuma. Kau tidak usah khawatir mengenai uang." Aku bilang itu pada Yuuma sebelum ia membayarkan uangnya untuk membeli tiket.

"Jangan begitu Hiroto, aku punya uang sendiri—"

"Nih, tiketmu."

"Sejak kapan kau membeli tiket?"

"Hehe."

Aku dan Yuuma naik kuda yang bersebelahan. Kulirik Yuuma sangat menikmati permainan ini. Namun semakin lama permainan ini berputar, aku semakin merasa pusing. Oh tidak. Gerakan naik turun kuda yang kunaiki menambah perasaan tidak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan terus memegangmu."

"Yuu…ma?"

"Hmm?"

Tangan Isogai Yuuma. Tanganku. Saling bertautan.

"Lepaskan!" aku segera menarik tanganku lepas dari tangannya.

"Hi-Hiroto?"

Setelah komidi berhenti berputar, aku langsung turun dan meninggalkan Yuuma dengan wajah kebingungannya.

"Hiroto! Tunggu!" aku merasa sangat egois dengan tidak menjawabnya.

"Aku akan ganti membayarimu naik bianglala. Ayo kita naik berdua!" ah, iya mengajakku dengan sungguh-sungguh. Sangat berat untuk menolaknya.

"Baiklah." Aku mati-matian menyembunyikan kecamuk di hatiku.

Bianglala yang akan kami naiki sangat tinggi. Sebenarnya sejak dulu aku sedikit takut dengan ketinggian. Tapi kalau bersama Yuuma entah kenapa aku menjadi berani.

"Pemandangan yang indah." Yuuma berkomentar.

"Ya, kota ini sangat indah jika dilihat dari atas." Aku ikut membuka mulut. Semakin naik bianglala, aku semakin memejamkan mata. Saat keranjang yang kami naiki turun, aku agak gemetar.

Hangat. Eh.

"Maaf telah memilih bianglala sebagai permainan yang kita naiki, Hiroto."

EEEEEHHHHHHH?!

"Yu-Yuuma? Kamu memelukku." Aku memegang lengannya yang melingkupi leherku.

"Agar kau tidak takut." Bahkan nada bicaranya sangat lembut.

"Bu-bukan begitu." Aku ragu untuk meluruskan semua kejadian yang telah kurencanakan.

"Hmm?" dan pelukannya mengerat.

"Lepaskan aku." Aku berkata dengan nada agak ketus.

"Ba-baiklah."

Lalu kami berdua berakhir dengan kecanggungan di sisa waktu permainan bianglala.

Setelah turun dari bianglala, kami harus segera keluar dari taman hiburan karena terdengar pengumuman bahwa taman hiburan akan segera ditutup.

"Terima kasih telah mengajakku bermain hari ini, Hiroto." Yuuma memecah keheningan di tengah perjalanan pulang kami.

"Yu-Yuuma. Di luar keluargamu, adakah orang yang sangat berharga bagimu?" ah, apakah pertanyaanku terlalu frontal? Biarlah, aku sangat penasaran.

"Ada."

"Siapa…kalau boleh tahu?" jantungku memompa darah dengan kecepatan penuh secepat saat pembagian nilai ujian.

"Kau. Maehara Hiroto." Jawaban yang entah kenapa sangat ingin dan sangat tidak ingin kudengar.

"Ja-jadi kau sangat menyukaiku?!" aku mencoba memastikan kebenaran.

"Ya! Aku sangat menyukaimu!"dan ia mengkonfirmasi kebenaran dengan senyum malaikat yang sangat indah.

"Yuuma. Ada yang ingin kupastikan denganmu kali ini! Ikutlah ke rumahku!" tanpa pikir panjang aku menarik tangan Yuuma, membawa langkahnya mengikuti langkahku.

Senja sudah menampakkan dirinya di ujung barat. Kami harus bergegas agar sampai di rumah dalam kondisi belum gelap karena ibuku yang penyayang akan berubah menyeramkan jika anak laki-laki tampannya keluyuran sampai malam. Yah, aku membawa Yuuma sih yang sampai saat ini terbukti sangat ampuh sebagai penangkal kemarahan ibu meskipun aku tidak pulang dalam semalam.

"Ibu, aku pulang."

"Hiroto! Ibu sangat khawatir kamu telat pu—"

"Yuumaaa! Apa kabar, nak? Ibu sangat kangen padamu! Kamu jarang main ke sini sejak bekerja paruh waktu." Seperti dugaanku, ibu sudah siaga menantikan kepulanganku dan seperti dugaanku pula, yang akan disambut dengan hangat adalah Yuuma, bukan aku. Tapi aku senang karena kami sudah seperti keluarga.

"Kalian harus mandi dulu." Seperti ibu pada umumnya yang cerewet terhadap anaknya, ibu mendorong punggung kami berdua masuk rumah.

"Ayo, Yuuma, kau ikut aku saja." Aku bergegas menaiki tangga meuju kamarku dengan masih menarik tangan Yuuma.

"Baiklah Hiroto, kamu ajak main Yuuma di kamarku sementara ibu menyiapkan air panas untuk kalian mandi berdua." Celoteh ibu—

"Apa?! Mandi bedua?!"

"Hm? Kan sejak kecil kalian sudah biasa." Kenapa ibu menjawabku santai sekali.

"Bu-bukankah ibu tadi pagi sangat sensitif dengan masalah homose—"

"Tapi kalau dengan Yuuma ibu merestuimu kok."

"Ibu…."

"Eh, ternyata anak ibu sudah dewasa ya, sudah malu mandi bareng—"

"Ayo Yuuma!" tanpa mendengarkan lelucon ibu yang tidak lucu aku segera menarik Yuuma yang sedang bengong melihat aku di- _bully_ ibu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku, Hiroto?"

"A-apa kau seorang…hm… _gay_?" sialan, kenapa aku _to the point._

"Ha-HAH?!" Ah, dia sangat kaget.

"Ma-maksudku jika kau memang seperti itu tidak apa-apa, aku—"

"Mana mungkin. Aku laki-laki normal, Hiroto."

"Memangnya ada perempuan yang kamu suka?"

"Ada."

"Siapa?"

"Kataoka Megu."

"Ha?! Kenapa?!"

"Kenapa? Kamu cemburu, ya?"

"Bu-bukan itu—lalu kenapa kau tadi berkata kalau kau suka aku?!"

"Karena aku suka kamu. Kau sahabat terbaikku."

"O-oh…la-lalu kenapa kau mau minum jus bersamaku dalam satu gelas. Satu gelas!"

"Kau menawariku, kan? Lagipula akan sangat sia-sia jika aku menolaknya—"

"Lalu kenapa kau memegang tanganku saat di komidi putar bahkan memelukku saat naik bianglala—"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?! Ada apa sih, kau aneh sekali hari ini, Hiroto—"

"Dan buat apa sekardus baju perempuan yang ada di kamarmu?! Kamu punya hobi rahasia _crossdressing_?!"

"Ha-hah?! Kamu kok tahu—"

"Tuh, kan?!"

"Maksudku kamu kok tahu kardus itu, padahal aku disuruh Koro-sensei menyembunyikannya supaya bisa jadi kejutan saat pemilihan pemeran drama sekolah besok lusa."

"O-oh…jadi begitu."

"Iya."

"Begitukah?!"

"Hi-Hiroto? Kamu percaya padaku, kan—"

"Sudah-sudah, kalian berdua mandi bareng sana! Ibu dengar lho percakapan kalian barusan. Jadi Hiroto, kamu tadi siang minta uang sebenarnya untuk penyelidikan rahasia, ya?" ugh! Ketahuan.

"Ibu…."

"Hmm?" oh, Yuuma memiringkan kepala dan itu manis sekali.

' _Eh, kenapa aku malah blushing?!'_

"Ta-tapi Yuuma, kamu sama sekali tidak punya buku porno—"

"Mana mungkin aku mau menghabiskan uang untuk hal seperti itu. Sudahlah, ayo mandi bareng!"

Ah, sekarang ganti dia yang menarik tanganku.

"I-iya. Maaf Yuuma."

"Tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya hari ini kau banyak mentraktirku."

Dan dia selalu memaafkanku bersamaan senyuman tulus nan indah di wajahnya.

 **END**

 **TERIMA KASIHH BANYAK TELAH MEMBACA :D**

 **.**

 **A/N:** E-tapi yang justru menjurus _gay_ di sini kayaknya si Mae ya.


End file.
